1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a conductive connecting member and a display device including the same, and more particularly, to a flexible conductive connecting member, such as a flexible printed circuit board is (FPCB), a flat flexible cable (FFC) and the like, and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various display devices, such as a flat panel display that can be a liquid crystal display, an electric field emission display, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display, and the like, have been developed. In the case of small and medium-sized display devices, a flexible display device that is stretchable or foldable is being researched and developed to maximize the portability thereof. In the case of large-sized display devices, a curved display device is being researched and developed to enhance viewer immersion and make the image more realistic.
The above-mentioned display devices generally include a driver that supplies and controls an electrical signal, and a display panel that is connected to the driver and displays an image. A conductive connecting member such as an FPCB, an FFC, and the like is often used for electrically connecting the driver and the display panel.
For example, a curved display device may have a driving circuit substrate that is divided into two or more driving circuit substrates in order to conform to the curvature of the curved display panel. In this case, an FPCB or FFC is used to electrically connect the adjacent driving circuit substrates to each other.
However, since the shape of the curved display panel may not precisely match the shapes of the driving circuit substrates, stress caused by coupling the curved display panel with the driving circuit substrates is generated in both the display panel and in the FPCB or FFC. In particular, the FPCB or FFC may be damaged due to this stress, and when the FPCB or FFC is not made to be flexible to prevent damage, this stress may also damage the display panel.
As such, the stress generated by the difference in shape between the display panel and the driving circuit substrate may result in a flexible display device that is continually stretched and folded.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.